


The Ending That Was Put To An End

by RHGroeninga



Series: Utter Madness [1]
Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Gen, Lumberjack, Post-Canon, Post-Ending, Post-Finale, Post-Season/Series 08, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Post-Series, secret crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHGroeninga/pseuds/RHGroeninga
Summary: Many fans of Dexter were thoroughly disappointed in the ending, that's why it needed to be put to an end.





	The Ending That Was Put To An End

**Author's Note:**

> Secret crossover... :) Guess with what other fandom?  
> Might become part of a larger story (if I find the time)

**The Ending That Was Put To An End**

 

Every morning he woke up. Every day he fell trees. Every night he returned to fitful sleep.

Though his life was unchanging and empty, his mind was anything but: filled with regrets and sorrow of days long past. Pain, tears, longing, _feelings_. So different from how things had been for the greater majority of his life time, when his life had still been all about thrills and excitement, when he still allowed himself to put anything at risk, when he reveled in the danger, when he still had nothing to lose and everything to gain...

When it was his mind instead, that was unchanging and empty.

He had dreamed of learning how to feel, back then. Now, he wished he could stuff all those goddamned feelings back into that forgotten corner of his mind where they'd staid hidden for so long. Maybe then they wouldn't hurt as much.

He thought of his son, two continents away from him. He thought of his sister, sunken to the bottom of the ocean. He thought of his wife, six feet under the cold, dark ground. His brother, who he had never gotten to really know. His father, whose ghost had even left him now.

His mother, his _real_ mother, whose death he had already avenged.

How empty did that vengeance feel to him now.

He fell trees, he loaded them onto trucks. The ghosts that had always been with him had vanished from his mind a long time ago. The voices had stilled. Even the dark passenger had, well, _passed_. He was truly lonely now.

When the deer started rushing out of the bushes, when his co-workers let out panicked shouts and screams, when the clear, blue sky, the unending forest, when the very earth was swallowed up by a cloud of universal nothingness, Dexter welcomed the ending to his end.


End file.
